epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Dark Cyan/Cyan's Rap Battles 25: Zone-Tan vs Shadman
Hello, everyone. And welcome back to Cyan's Rap Battles! God, this battle was hard to put references in without linking to porn... I'm releasing this battle a day early in order to balance out the fact that last week's was a day late. Next week, the schedule will run on Thursdays as normal. This battle is one that got a lot of buzz when I announced I'd be doing it months ago, and now the day is finally here! This battle pits Rule 34 artist and comic artist 'Shadman' against Rule 34 artist and flash animator Zone-Sama's avatar, 'Zone-Tan', to see who is the greater Rule 34 artist. Warning: Neither of these artists' catalogs are SFW. You have been warned. Cave, this one's for you, bby <3 Enjoy! Beat: Techno Rap Beat 'The Battle' 'Shadman' (starts at 0:09) Hello, everyone. It’s Shaddai Prejean. A.K.A the King of Porn. I’m Shadman! The number one name when it comes to Rule 34! Looks like I’ve been Commissioned to rap against li’l miss Anonymous, Who needs a VA to give Q&A’s that may as well be autonomous. I’ll triple penetrate! Make you holier than a Patreon Saint! So let the better artist wrap this up faster than one of my speedpaints! This MC don’t need a Hentaikey to bust this bitch wide open! Shadman’s just delivered burns like a much-needed suntan to Zone-Tan! 'Zone-Tan' (starts at 0:29) It’s pronounced “Zone-Taaaan”, shitface. Now you’ve made this adversarial. This episode of ZTV News will be reporting your burial! Okay, I admit one or two of your lines made me chuckle, (Zone-Tan's eyes glow yellow) BUT NOBODY DISSES MY COMPLEXION, YOU SHIT-SUCKING FUCK-KNUCKLE! I’ve made countless movies and games. You can’t even make a .GIF! All you draw is same-faced chicks with Daisy Dukes, tattoos and dicks! You’ll get drilled deeper than Hentairella if you don’t start spittin’ better shit. So take your pony porn and go skullfuck yourself with it! 'Shadman' (starts at 0:49) I’m standing as strong as ever. You’ve...kinda collapsed. Took one leaked sex tape to get you peddling shirts on betamax? But there’s no excuse for a year’s gap between uploads. In half that time, I’m burying your workload with truckloads! From shading, to the stories in my comics, it’s all complex. Your animations are so simple I can’t not take them Out of Context! I could go another round but you’re not even worth the drama. Breaking News: Zone-Sama gets less shit done on time than Obama! 'Zone-Tan' (starts at 1:08) I won’t take this from a guy who never draws original characters. Especially when one of the best OCs on the net is his challenger! While I’m making some of the greatest flash animations around, You’re more like a flasher, so tasteless and sleazy. Give me that crown! I’m the Queen of Porn, and all my little Zonelings know it! While you’re boner-killing with your traps, my works grow it! This goth chick‘s jinxing a perverted fetishist to lose his sales. Lyle got it right. You’re nothing but an epic fail. 'Poll' WHO WON? Zone-Tan Shadman 'Hint For The Next Battle:' Category:Blog posts